Study the psychological, social, and emotional consequences of childlessness among married men 60 years of age and over. It is hypothesized that the relationship between parity (childless or parenthood) and well-being is moderated by social-psychological variables such as social contact and congruence between fertility desires and outcomes. One hundred fifty men over age sixty with children will be compared with 150 childless older men on a variety of variables including several measures of well-being, congruence between desired and actual famaily size, satisfaction with family size, expectations of parity outcomes and actual outcomes, social interaction, and socio-demographic variables.